Raunchy Roll Campaign 1: Black Cat
by Biohazards
Summary: The first Raunchy Roll campaign. My solution to the lack of diversity in the world of pokemon lemons.


**This project was started because I noticed a trend on ff dot net.**

**A lot of my favourite pokemon don't have lemons written about them. So I started this project, something I like to call the Raunchy Roll project (RR for short), which will be a series of oneshots about my favorite pokemon getting screwed- or to _screw _some guy- or girl.**

**Each chapter will also be posted _separately, _so that they'll be easy to search for those guys looking for a quick fix.**

**Also, in the case where I want to make a separate chapter for a pre-evo and post-evo, I'll post them in the same story. For example, if I wanted to write a lemon about both Teddiursa _and _Ursaring, they'll both be posted under the same story, but in different chapters. But if I wanted to write a lemon about Charizard and another lemon about Bulbasaur, they'll be posted in entirely different stories.**

**NOTE: I will _NOT _be taking any requests. This project was made to satisfy _my _twisted needs not _yours. _So not every chapter will be hetero, and not every chapter will be kinky, but don't worry because I'll post the tags at the start of every story.**

**Today's tags: Purrloin, Vanilla, Hetero, 1x1  
**

**xxx**

Trainers. People who travel around the world to train and fight pokemon. Naturally, as they're travellers, they spend most of their time in the wilderness. It's pretty obvious, but it bears notice to say that there aren't a lot of people in the wilderness. Mix that with the fact that most trainers are mostly puberty struck adolescents and what have you got?

Lots of sexually frustrated nights, that's what.

One such case was happening right now.

Meet young sir Trevor. Thirteen years old and currently camping halfway through Unova's Chargestone Cave. He laid on his side atop his sleeping bag. It was the middle of summer and much too hot to sleep with a blanket on. But seasonal climate aside, he was very hot for an entirely different reason.

It's been nearly two weeks since the last time he got off. He had a lot backed up and that coupled with the earlier unfortunate incident where he saw a suspiciously phallic shaped floating rock was more than enough to set him off.

But he needed... something. Just _anything_ to jack off to. Just doing it with his hands and his imagination wouldn't be enough. That would only be a disappointment for everyone involved.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Frustrated young Trevor shoots up in cold sweat. Eyes darting here and there for some... _object _of sexual desire. If worse comes to shove, he'll backtrack to do it with the frickin' floating penis.

Under the dim illumination of Chargestone's luminous crystals, he notices his pokemon team. He always lets them out at night, so that the nocturnal ones can keep watch.

But... Seriously? Was he really going do _this_? Become on of... _those _people on the news? Sick, disturbed, depraved people?

Nuh-uh, no way, not a chance, he thought to himself.

He considers himself pretty open about sexual relations, but bestiality is where he draws the line.

So, with a defeated sigh filled with resignation, he drops right back onto his sleeping bag. Face down on the totally uncomfortable pillow.

He figured that maybe he should just force himself to sleep and hope for an '_exciting_' dream.

While he was busy wallowing in despair, something furry suddenly brushes his cheek and he jumps in surprise.

...Oh... It's just his purrloin, Mika.

She's nocturnal, so it was no surprise she was still awake. Rare for her to be so affectionate, but I guess everyone has their moments.

He takes a glance at the rest of his team,

Seismitoad Jim was still asleep. The weird gargling noise of his version of a snore, going out every once in a while.

Also asleep was his Stoutland, and his Scraggy. The latter sleeping on top of the former's head.

Magneton never sleeps though, and that's why he's always on watch duty. And lastly, Bob the Garbodor was also nocturnal, so he's also awake.

Mika rubs her body all along the side of Trevor's arm lovingly. Curiously for her, since she usually can't stand the very sight of Trevor. And that's why he hardly ever trains her.

Mika trails herself all the way until the edge of Trevor's fingertips. Trevor wonders to himself, has her fur always been this soft?

She turns her body, about to snuggle some more? Trevor thought. But his prediction was proven wrong when Mika suddenly...

...Straddles his arm between her legs? What? As in... _what_?

Do purrloins do that? Trevor's pretty sure she's never done that before.

Mika walks forward with Trevor's hand between her. His wrist rubbing against her slick t-

-underbelly! His wrist against her _underbelly_! W-What else could possibly be slick about h-her?

What's wrong with me? Thought Trevor. He really shouldn't be thinking about this stuff about her. She's a purrloint! A _freaking _purrloin!

A soft... supple... sweet..-

STOP THINKING DEVIANT THOUGHTS!

No, this isn't just him is it? Why is she rubbing her u-underbelly to his arm so much? T-T-That doesn't seem very f-feline.

As much as Trevor didn't want to think about it, his mind kept wandering to _that _direction. He was so backed up, so very _very _backed the _fuck _up.

How it would feel, to slide his member inside her soft, supple, tight-

Is she _peeing _on him?

He only noticed it now when a slight draft blew, but along where Mika had rubbed herself was a cold sensation on his arm. in a hurried panic, he shoots up and takes her off of him.

He could barely notice it under the lighting, but it was certainly there. Lightly glistening, halfway transparent... _liquid _along his forearm. Smell indicated a spicy kinda scent, minty and most certainly not urine. It most certainly was _not _pee, b-but he didn't know for sure. H-He's only curious, this is only for the sake of identifying the mysterious liquid- no other reason is there for doing what he is about to d-do!

Sheepish, nervous, he tasted the liquid.

...It's delicious- sweet, spicy, sour, mixed together like- it was indescribable. M-Most certainly _not _urine- if it was he wanted a whole bottle of it!

He instantly knew what it was, no reason to be sure, but he just _knew_. Like some instinctual...

...Sick, disturbed, depraved. Trevor was now all those things.

He picks up Mika by her forearms. Which brought her front all in full view.

Pink underbelly, soft, supple, three pairs of nipples, all erect, _p-pussy_, puffy, swollen red, and glistening with her juices.

And at that moment he knew. She knew he knew. And they both know what's gonna happen next.

He practically slams her small stature onto his sleeping bag. Not hard enough to injure, but enough to leave her rattled. With manic gasps of breath, but no hesitation, Trevor tastes her lower left nipple. Drags his tongue, up each, until the top of the left row.

Dirty, gross, deviant, but oh so delicious. Salty, sweaty mess, but who cares?

He couldn't describe the taste, like cat sweat- if cats actually _do _sweat. The contact of his tongue with each individual nub eliciting a _very suggestive _'purr' from her. He does so again with the other row, her kitten body arches in pleasure.

Her juices was just pouring now, good thing he was still so hungry for more. He wraps his mough all around his pussycat, he laps it all as it comes. She reacts positively to that, a pleasured meow so loud it was a wonder no one came to investigate.

He had his fill and it was now or never. In mere moments he already had his fully erect member on top of her. He was only average size but holy fucking _shit_. His meat was like the size of one of _her _arms, a _half_ of her body's _length_ and nearly_ the_ width of her hips.

Mika saw it and knew what it was, good lord she _knew._ She was starting to have second thoughts but she needed this just as much as he did- if not _more_. Unfortunately for her, Trevor was the only male around _not _wanting to eat her. Lord knows her other alternative being either Bob and Jim. Whereas one is incompatible and the other is _toxic_.

It was funny how they both made their resolve at the same time, shame neither will ever know.

Trevor poises the tip and slips it in. Due to her juices, he slipped in just fine, but good _lord _did she stretch. It hurt like hell, and was also somewhat nauseating, but somehow it also felt like she finally just got scratched at a place that's been itching for _years. _Carefully, nervously, he pushes deeper, it took a great amount of willpower for him not to just force himself in as deep as possible, but he didn't want to _kill _her.

It came out of nowhere when suddenly she wormed herself out. For a second he was _devastated_, but by the next second she was upright on all fours, fore legs folded down, and rear hind raised high as possible.

...There goes his willpower.

He forces a whole load in all at once. This time she _really _stretched, it hurt for her a lot, but being in the middle of heat, the pain (and nausea) was overshadowed by the pleasure. Trevor was only halfway inside of her when he faced resistance, not her hymen though, he's sure he'd already shredded that earlier.

It struck him just how small his kitty cat was.

He tries pushing even _further_, see if she'd stretch depth.

She did.

He checks her face to see if she enjoyed that.

She did.

So he forces himself in further, he grabs her hip area and pulls. Mika by now had adapted to the pain and decided to contribute, she pushes her forelegs to help him go deeper. More and more and more, it astounded him just how much she could stretch.

Until finally; he hilts. Pretty sure his dick inside of her was already up to her chest of something, but she didn't seem to mind. They were both at a pretty good pace, and both pretty close but not quite there yet.

It was time to up the ante.

He pulls back and thrusts, he slams himself in and out of her making squelching noises every time he hilts on her little ass. He thrusts more, slowly increasing in tempo and force, up until Mika got too weak in the _hindlegs _to thrust in rhythm with him anymore.

She felt herself getting dangerously close, but not there yet. With every thrust into her deepest chambers she feels herself getting even closer, and as she gets closer she gets tighter, as she gets tighter he gets faster. It all escalates further, the pleasure getting almost unbearable until it hits the maximum point of culmination.

Mika orgasms first explosively, her innards tightening and all of her contracting, resulting in an explosion of her juices, spilling out of her hole out of control.

Trevor nearly went too with her, but he forces himself to keep going. It would all be over if he comes, and he wasn't ready to let it all end yet.

So while she was at her highest point of sensitivity, Trevor goes all out and _fucks _he with everything he's got. Her body went slack as the pleasure gets too much for her to handle. At this point her feline moans were getting ridiculously slurry, her tongue had lolled out like a dog and saliva was dripping like crazy. Clearly she was losing control of her mouth so Trevor figured he oughta lend a hand. Or a finger, as he plugs up her dainty little mouth with only one finger.

Mika's hind legs were starting to go numb and she couldn't even stand anymore. But before she could fall over and slip off, Trevor felt it coming and reacted fast. The adrenaline maxing out his senses, Trevor sits up with Mika impaled on his lap. Letting gravity take care of her positioning.

While Trevor was getting ever closer, he wanted Mika to enjoy this some more. So with his free hand he starts pinching her nipples. Mika was about to bite Trevor's finger in surprise, but he had already dislodged his finger so far down her throat she couldn't clamp her teeth on anything anymore.

Still humping her up and down with the added help of gravity, he moves from each nipple, pinching one before soon moving to the next, making sure her pleasure points were constantly moving.

Trevor was _so _close now, he didn't think he could hold it for much longer. Until out of nowhere, Mika goes spasmic in his hands, and she gets uncontrollably tight _again_. More juices burst out of her hole like a broken faucet, and her eyes had very nearly rolled into the back of her head.

That last push was what finally got Trevor.

He hilts one last time, hard enough to dwarf the force of all his other thrusts and releases. He feels himself spewing his seed all around her deepest place, flooding her small womb with the sheer amount, the most amount of sperm he's ever released in his entire life. So much so that some of it was leaking out of Mika's pussy.

Panting, exhausted, even _numb _in some places, he falls over on his sleeping bag. Mike still tight in his arms, the summer heat having been totally forgotten, and pantsless with his lower body drenched in all sorts of liquids, he passes out.

Mika, somehow still awake, but barely, notices Bob the Garbodor leering at her from the side. And somehow, _wink_.

And then she passes out too.

**xxx**

**If anyone wants to know what certain tags mean,**

**Vanilla : basic sex, nothing all that kinky here**

**Non-con : Non-consensual sex will be involved**

**Tentacles: the chapter will have naughty tentacles**

**Hetero : male on female action**

**Yaoi : male on male action**

**Yuri : female on female action**

**Futa : a girl-with-dick will be involved**

**2Futa: girl-with-dick on girl-with-dick action**

**Anal : someone's asshole is going to be penetrated**

**Toys : support 'devices' will be used (stuff like Viagra fall under here too)**

**Lactation : milk will be coming out of someone's boobs**

**1x1 : one person on one person**

**Gangbang : two or more people ganging up on one person**

**Group : a variable amount of people will be ganging up on a variable amount of people**

**Inexplicable : tags cannot describe; prepare yourself for something _amazing_**


End file.
